


The sweet escape

by bisexualgansey



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, tropey as hell but it's what us gays want!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgansey/pseuds/bisexualgansey
Summary: sometimes, all you can do is pass off your friend as your boyfriend to let down a girl easy.





	The sweet escape

if there was one thing jonas would never manage, it was letting down girls easy.

she introduced herself as jane and as far as he was concerned, it had gone south the minute she admitted her real name was janice. obviously, it was difficult to ignore the lessons taught by Friends but to his credit, he had tried. it was only when she decided she needed to tell him all about her latinx neighbors, sparing him no stereotypes and vaguely racist comments that he gave up for good and fully realized how dire his situation really was.

that girl had no instinct. that was plain to see. for five minutes, he had fixed at nothing, hoping she’d get weirded out but no, no chance there, which was alarming in itself. she had just kept on flirting. he thought he would try explaining the age old feud between maoists and troskyists, a turn off if there ever was one but it had failed as well. she was obviously quite determined and it was getting more and more difficult to keep her hands from his arm or waist or hair.

he had to get out of there. 

it was all so unfair. not ten minutes ago, he was getting high with his boys, having fun and cracking jokes and that’s how it had to end. with him, turning out a girl. and yes, he knew the best thing to do was to be blunt and just tell her, right off bat, “hey, I’m not interested but let me get you a drink! have fun! be racist elsewhere!” but he couldn’t. he couldn’t make a girl sad. there was something undeniably cowardly about his inability to be frank but there was no denying it either. it had been chief among the reasons why his and eva’s relationship had become so messy, if he was honest with himself. and he usually was. 

what jonas needed was a plan. 

and that’s when he saw him, standing near. 

his savior in a snapback, glaring at some white dude who had just started going all out on humble by kendrick lamar. he stood there, glorious as ever in adidas, graceful and charming. 

yes, mahdi would do just fine. 

“babe!! come here!!”

jonas thought it was all worth it for the look of mahdi’s face when he realized he was talking to him. he made his way towards them, a questioning look on his face. 

jonas could always count on his man. 

“so janice, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, mahdi-”

at this point, mahdi eyebrows had found their way to the back of his head. 

“so you’re like… gay ?” 

“bi.”  
“-pan.”

she smiled. a big smile. not good.

“for real ? and you’ve been together for how long ?”

“five weeks.”  
“-four years.”

he was going to kill him. him and his serial monogamist ass. absolutely murder him.

“it’s been an on and off relationship.”

janice smile just grew wider as jonas felt mahdi’s hand meet his own in silent apology. he had very soft hands, with long, deft fingers from when he still played piano and took great care of them. jonas didn’t know how he remembered that. or why his stomach had dropped the second he had felt mahdi’s touch. 

“you’re just playing me….”

“so what ? you don’t believe I could fall for this beautiful, handsome guy who loves no one more in this world than me, save perhaps for karl marx ? you don’t believe I would fall for the unmistakable sex appeal a man with well kept eyebrows possesses ? who are you to doubt our love ?” 

mahdi was starting to have fun, his hands all over jonas, with all the confidence of habit and affection. he played defensive but he was definitely having the time of his life, embracing his part perfectly. jonas could tell by the glint in his eyes, lighting up his all face in mischief. 

he put his arms around jonas’s shoulders, staring down an unconvinced janice and jonas hated himself for leaning in, overpowered by the familiar scene of mahdi’s cologne. it was the expensive one he stole from his dad every time they went out. 

the one that smelled really, really good. 

“now, if you could just leave because I’m going to make out with my beautiful man any minute now and it’s gonna be real awkward for you to hold that candle, lemme tell you-”

he was facing jonas, now, that glint in his eyes deeper, less certain. his smile was hesitant but there was something there. something that jonas felt rising in his chest as well, overpowering him completely and leaving him dumbfounded, at loss of words. he was just need, swift, overtaking need and he didn’t get any of it. he didn’t know if it was the weed, the drinks, fucking janice or just mahdi. mahdi with his laughter that rose like a flame, mahdi and his hands flying on the piano, light as feathers, mahdi and his smile, mahdi always by his side. mahdi, maddening, defeating like his heart going wild. mahdi, everywhere. mahdi. 

“okay, you’re taken, I get it. you could have just said, you know.”

he didn’t even hear her going. all his attention was on the guy in front of him, hesitant now, a little fearful. his eyes always coming back to jonas’s mouth. 

“so… she’s gone now.”

“seems so.”

“we don’t need to do this.”

jonas brought him to him closer. chest to chest and there was that damn cologne again and his eyes and the smile, growing.

“no, we don’t.”

“we’re gonna, though.”

a whisper on his lips.

and just like that, jonas was on fire.


End file.
